Another Life
by BlueFire721
Summary: AU.Erik Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later chapters.OC/HP OC/DM.Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 1

And so a story Begins.

August 2011

Erik was looking for his keys. Where he had put them this time was as an annoying and unanswered question for him as it is for us. But, after another minute of searching he finally found them in his back pocket. "Why did I put them there? I never put them there!" he was wondering as he unlocked the door to his flat. Still puzzled with the keys' mystery he checked the time to the kitchen wall watch, it was 8 o' clock. He had to eat something. A peculiar smell hit him as he left his backpack on the couch. "God, do I really smell like that? Hmm, dinner is postponed till I take a shower!" As he walked to the bathroom a trail of clothes was left behind him. He walked in to the shower naked remembering the basketball training he just had. And more specifically his teammate Peter. "Oh he was hot! Ok, I have to stop thinking about him, he said as he looked down below and immediately turned on the clod water. "I really need to have sex, it's been months!" he said to himself. After the shower he went to the kitchen and ate some leftovers from yesterday, or the day before, he couldn't be quite sure! "Well, there's no green fur on it and I can't see a mushroom growing from it, so it's probably fine to eat it!" he thought.

Right after his hunger was satisfied we lied on the couch, throwing off his backpack, to watch his favourite Harry Potter movie, The Order of Phoenix for the millionth time. While he was watching the movie he was shouting some of his favourite curses on Umbridge! "Die you pink bitch! Die you and your spying cats…Oh if I was there I would have shown you, ugly pink frog. Oh and don't forget, die!" He couldn't stop himself thinking that Harry was quite cute in this film, thus it was his favourite. After a while he caught himself having forgotten all about the movie itself and fantasizing Harry and himself at various, not quite innocent ways. "Oh, stop thinking like that you pervert and watch the movie!" he scolds himself. But then Malfoy showed up and his thoughts went wild once again. "This movie is like watching porn not fantasy one! I can't take it anymore!" An hour and a half million fantasies later the movie ended. "I should take another shower! He thought as he walked in to his bedroom.

His bedroom was covered with Harry Potter posters and all the Harry Potter souvenirs. It looked like a teen's room, not a 24yeard old man's. But he liked it that way. He lied on his bed to read the last Harry Potter book as a tribute to the last movie which had been released just a month ago. He was quickly done with it as he had only the final chapter left from last night and set his Harry Potter alarm clock at 9 o' clock the next morning. He had to go to that gym tomorrow. As he was closing his eyes he thought "Oh I have a Harry Potter clock, I such a geek! Well, I fine with it as long as hunk guys fancy me!" After that he was fast asleep.

The next morning found Erik almost chocked to death by his sheets. He tried with difficulty to turn off his alarm clock. After he was successfully done with this ridiculous every morning quest of his he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom, passed the mirror and walked to the toilet to pee. "Oh stop hiding I really needed to pee", he practically screamed to his penis while searching for it in his pjs. "Come out! hey wait, I don't remember it so small, what happened?" he said as he was looking down there. "Yeah definitely not those small and where are all the hairs. What the hell's wrong with me? And why the toilet's that big. Wait, it's not big, I'm smaller!" He rushed to the mirror and found a young boy with brighter hair than his, almost no jaw line and no beard staring at him. "I can't believe it, I'm eleven! No it can't be, I was 24 when I fall asleep how can I be 11 now? Where is my beautiful gown up face I don't want pimples all over again! Am I panicking? Should I? No."

"Erik dear why are shouting in the bathroom? Is everything okay? Should mummy come in?" he heard his mother calling him from the corner door.

"Is that my mom? Where the fuck am I? Quickly, a lie!" "Yes mother I'm fine, everything's fine, don't get in!"

"Ok dear, if you say so. Breakfast's ready, pancakes with syrup, your favourite!

"Ok mother I'm coming" he heard himself yelling back while he was thinking priorities "first pee, for crying out loud my bladder is about to blow up! Then brush teeth, hair, get dressed and go downstairs pretend everything's fine.

While Erik was brushing his teeth he looked at himself again. He had almost forgotten how he looked at this age. He was a beautiful boy with light brown hair, almost blond. His eyes were grey with green lines, almond shape, his nose was normal and his eyebrows were brown and well-shaped. He had slightly thin lips. His beard had completely vanished and his jaw line had not yet been shaped but it didn't matter. Everyone could see what a handsome young man he would turn into, and he did, he reminded himself. He was about 1.70cm, thin and thus he's expected no more six-pack around to be found but only slightly seen and that's from the basketball practice he's been doing ever since he was 5.

After the examination of himself was finished he dressed up, got downstairs and had breakfast with his parents trying to act normally. They spoke about the increasing hours of his mother's job and the oncoming trip his father had to take to study an ancient pharaoh tomb. "Yeah, no changes here! They didn't even realize I'm eleven!" He excused himself and went to his room.

"Darling your friend James called you to go by his house and play!" his mother said to him as he was leaving the kitchen.

"Okay mom I'll go later."

"Who the fuck is James?" he asked himself. He walked into his room and didn't recognize it. All his Harry Potter stuff was gone! The furniture was the same but at the same time nothing was. He sat on his bed confused and puzzled about everything and then he heard a 'tap tap' on his window. He went to check it out and saw an owl with an envelope with green letters on it in its mouth. "No it can't be" he whispered to himself. Socked and with his hands shaking he reached to open then window and to owl flew and sat on his desk. He went towards it and took the letter with his hands still shaking. He read the envelope that said "To Mr Pedersen Erik, 1st floor 2nd bedroom to the left, 10 Goowick Rd, Rumney, Wales" he dropped it and quickly stepped away from it! "This can't be true, this cannot be happening! I'm eleven and this is a letter from Hogwarts! I might be a wizard! I can't believe it, this must be a dream or something! Should I open it? I think I should!" As he walked back to the letter still not believing that the letter was actually there he heard the owl making annoying noises and flapping its wings. "Okay I'll be quick you annoying bird! Great, now I'm talking to the birds! I must be getting nuts!" He grabbed the letter and opened it and read these same lines he had already read for many times in his future, inside his first Harry Potter book!

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And so my story began…

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz im feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 2: The new and old

1st of September 1996

Erick was gazing out of the windows of Hogwarts Express. A lot of things had changed over the past years. First and most important he was going to Hogwarts! Again! After four years he still couldn't get used to it, it was more than a dream, it was unbelievable! He couldn't stop himself thinking about the first time he passed to platform 9 ¾ at King Cross Station. It was a very bizzare journey towards, according to his world, a fantasy castle or the weird and unexpectable feeling he had when he actually met fictional characters like Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom. You can imagine his tremendous sock when he actually saw and spoke to the famous and renowned Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Yes he actually had a scar! But because he didn't want to interfere with the story line he sat in a different cabin.

He turned towards his only and best friend Luna Lovegood who was sitting opposite to him and said "Would you like to go and buy some Every Flavor Beans? I can hear the lady coming!"

"No Eric, I don't eat Every Flavor Beans cause there're nargls in them!"

"Oh, right, I forgot! How about chocolate frogs? Any nargs there?"

"I think not! What do you think?"

"I don't know, we should buy some and see for ourselves."

When the lady stopped by he bought a dozen for both of them and they sat there eating the frogs and commenting about the wizards on their cards.

"I got Albus again!" said Erik, "For the third time, it's like he's everywhere!"

"Maybe he is Erik. He's a very powerful wizard after all. But I think we're getting close to the castle I should wear my robe."

"You're right Luna, I will step outside to let you get dressed." When he stepped outside of the cabin he literately fell over Harry Potter!

"Oh hi there Harry, I didn't see you! Sorry."

"It's okay Erik I'm fine. I was on my way to find the lady cause I want some pumpkin juice. Give my greeting to Luna!" said Harry and he walked away looking frequently behind his back at Erik.

"Okay, that was weird!" Erik thought and walked back to the cabin to see if Luna had finished dressing.

They had finally reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stepped off the train and on the carriages that would take him to his favourite castle.

"Look at them Erik, there so beautiful!"  
"They are Thestrals Luna, you know I cannot see them, I haven't watched anyone die yet."

"Are you planning to?" asked Luna with her usual abstracted look.

"Oh shut up Luna! I wish I could go with the boats!" Those were his last words till they reached the castle but Erik's mind was floating away in time as he was remembering the first time he saw the magnificent castle. The view and the glory of Hogwarts was even greater when he was in the boats heading through the lake towards his fictional castle. Leading them was a giant, no other than Hagrid.

"We're here Erik!" said Luna snapping him back to reality.

"Oh sorry Luna I was abstracted, you out of all people should understand!"

"What?" asked Luna.

"My point exactly! Come Luna we must go to the great Hall. The Sorting must be about to start.

They sat to the Ravenclaw table and watched the Sorting. He watched all those kids waiting to be sorted into their Houses feeling sympathy for them. His memories travelled back in time and find himself in front of McGonagall calling his name to the Sorting hat. He was so anxious at that moment so he walked trebling to the center of that space in front of all the House tables. As he was sitting down he looked at all those students below him waiting to be sorted and his gaze stayed on Harry's green eyes. As the Hat was placed on his head and darkness surrounded him he heard the voice that he once had read about talking to him and saying "You're not from around here are you?" "No I am", Erik had said. "You cannot lie to the Sorting Hat you little boy. I know all your secrets, I have seen them in your mind. Your memories of another world, a world without magic. But since you're here as a result of a series of unfortunate events let's see where to put you!"

Erik was just standing there in sock, listening to the Sorting Hat's words. But he didn't had enough time to process them or come up with an answer cause the Sorting Hat began to talk again. "I can see a lot of magic in you even though there isn't any there where you are coming from. Is the first time I see so much magic in someone's head. You boy are going to become great, you're going to surpass even our greatest! I can see intelligence. Oh yeah, a lot of intelligence in here! But I can also see you're cunning and ambitious with much determination and leadership qualities. But why so serious my boy? I think I have the place for you, no Hufflepuff that's certain, neither Gryffindor I think and though Slytherin might be right for you, you better go to RAVENCLAW" it had said shouting the last word out loud.

As the Sorting had finished and the new students had been placed in their Houses the usual speech of Dumbledore started. But this year there was something different. Cause in the middle of Dumbledore's speech a woman couched discreetly, stand up and start talking. It was no other than the same annoying lady Erik had so many times cursed in his previous life, the pink bitch Umbridge!

"Oh dear I had totally forgot that", Erik said to himself and then stopped to listen to what she had to say. It was almost exact to what he remembered, with the same meaning and all so he quickly forgot all about it and turned his attention to the Slytherin table and especially Malfoy. He, as well as Harry, was more handsome that he had imagined them from the books or seen in the films so he often found himself staring at one or the other while he was at the table. His thoughts though were very sort living since Malfoy caught his glance and look straight back at him surprised. That look was eventually turned by some sort of enlightenment to a more interesting one. He then quickly blinked at him with a playful smile on his sexy face. Erik quickly turned his head back towards Umbridge, "What the fuck just happened?" he wondered "Did Malfoy just blinked at me? Is he flirting with me?" But he couldn't finish his thoughts because Dumbledore was announcing the end of the dinner and as a perfect Erik had to get up and lead the freshmen to their dormitories. As he was leading the way to the Ravenclaw tower he thought, "This is going to be a very interesting year…"

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz im feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 3: Accidents happen for a reason

Two weeks later

Erik was still puzzled with the events of the Sorting ceremony. Or, as he liked to call it, the flirt incident. During those two weeks nothing significant had happened on the Malfoy matter, nor had he seen any other sign from his side.

But none of these was carrying any meaning in his mind today as it was his first quidditch practice of the year! As he was walking in the stadium along with his teammates he was reliving his first time here. It was Ravenclaw's first practice for that year as well. Erik had been there to see a magnificent sport in action. He was sitting on the stands holding his potion's book and watching in amazement. The players flying around dodging blacks and chasing the quaffle and trying to catch the snitch. A player named Roger Davies came and spoke to him "your first time watching quidditch?"

"Yeah, Erik said, is a really fascinating game!"

"I'm Roger by the way. So you must be a muggle-born, right?"

"Yeah that's right, I'm muggle-born and my name is Erik."

"So you have never ridden a broom before?"

"No never but I can't wait for next year to apply for the team!"

"Would you be interesting in riding a broom now? We're sort one player actually."

"You mean now? I've never played quidditch before I don't know if I can play it. Is this even allowed?"

"Yeah, you're among friends here and the coach is nowhere to be seen so why not?"

"Ok then but I have to warn you I might fall off!"

"I will be around to catch you say that happens."

And so he rides the broom and kicked his feet to the ground and off he went. It was like he was born on a broom, it was a natural. The team asked him to fill the position of the missing player, the keeper. Erik was so good at it that the team went to Flitwick and asked him to make the same exception as McGonagall did for Harry Potter.

So Erik joined the team and he was one of the younger players along with Harry.

While Erik was remembering of all that the rest of the team were staring at the other end of the stadium as seven figures dressed in green and carrying brooms were coming their way.

"Well well well, if it isn't Pedersen." Erik heard a voice saying. He froze exactly where he was, as he recognized the owner of the voice. The voice was Draco's and that surprised Erik even more. He turned to face him thinking "he is even more handsome when in arms reach."

"Good morning to you too Draco." He said when he was finally able to talk again.

"What are you doing here pretty boy? We have booked the stadium for today."

"So did we. We can share it if you want, half half. That way we can both practice at the same time."

"Or, we can do a friendly match. Unless you and your birds are afraid of snakes?"

"We are not afraid of anything Malfoy, you should. After all birds eat snakes not that other way around!"

"We gonna see that on the air Erik," said Malfoy as he walked away with a playful smile on his lips.

Erik turned around to face his teammates "Come on guys we have a match to win and I want to win it."

Both team rose in the air and the match began.

Things were going fine for Ravenclaw and Erik had managed not to stare at Malfoy all the time and protect his goalposts sufficiently. Both teams were very good and few mistakes were made.

Sometime in the middle of the match Erik made an exceptional movement to protect his goalposts from the Slytherin chasers that drew the attention of all the players. Malfoy's as well. Though he, as a contrary to the others continued to stare at Erik for some minutes after with interest. Those minutes were enough for one of the black balls to be drawn towards him, avoiding all four beaters. It hit him on the shoulder and knocked him off his broom. Erik rushed faster than all the other players and caught him middle air, placed on him broom and moved towards the ground. All players gathered up around as he managed, with the right spells to fix him and help him get up.

Erik was focused on Malfoy during this time and so when he regained his consciousness he asked with concern, "are you feeling okay Draco?"

"Yeah…What happened?" Draco replied confused.

"A black hit you and you fell off your broom, I caught you midair and put you on the ground."

"Why?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Why what?"

"Why did you catch me and heal me when you could have easily left me fall and break something. I wouldn't be able to play the following match and it would have been an easy win for Ravenclaw."

"Why would I do that? I like you. Plus easy wins are not for Ravenclaw."

"Well Erik I like you more." Malfoy whispered with his usual playful smile as he turned around and walked away along with the rest of the Slytherin team.

Erik was left to stare the spot where Malfoy lied for several minutes trying to realize if that had actually happened or he dreamt it.

Two days later Erik was sitting in front of his cauldron at potion class one of his favourite of not the most favourite of his classes waiting for the Slytherins to arrive. When Draco arrived he came in front of his desk and said "you do miracles with the healing spells I can't feel a thing. You should become a healer one day." He blink his eye at him and walked away to sit at his own desk and prepare for the class.

As the class had started Erik was lost in his thoughts but he tried to focus on his potion so he wouldn't do something stupid and blow up the entire school. But this attempt was not meant to succeed as he kept feeling like Malfoy was staring at him. He could not bring his eyes to look that way but nor could he focus completely on his potion. Eventually he gathered his nerves, held his head up, looked towards Malfoy's desk and found him staring at him over his cauldron. Just as their eyes met Malfoy smiled at him. That was too much for Erik to handle and he forgot he was holding an ingredient for his potion. Instead of the two drops he was supposed to add to his potion he emptied the entire vile in it. The moment the two liquids came in contact a great explosion happened sending Erik over to the wall and filling the classroom with dark smoke. As Erik was gaining his senses from the fall his could feel two hands holding his face and supporting him. Those hands belonged to no one else than Malfoy who was leaned over him. Through the mist of his still not completely cleared mind he heard him saying "Erik Erik are you alright? Answer me!"

Before he could reply Malfoy was out of the way and professor Snape was the one asking him what had happened. That caused him to immediately clear his mind and say "I don't know what the fuck happened! Oh sorry professor Snape, I'm so sorry. I had the freaking vile in my hand and it just slipped into the cauldron!" That caused Snape to go closer to his face and whisper to his ear "Well mrs Pedersen if you weren't eye f.. flirting with mrs Malfoy that would probably not have happened."

"B…But…But no.. I wasn't!"

"I know what I saw Erik. Consider the event over but please next time don't flirt in my class. Except if it is with your cauldron. Now go to the Hospital Wing!"

Erik stood up and rushed out of the classroom with his head low out of shame for his professor's scolding.

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz im feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

-DimOn Thank you for your kind words! I hope you will stick around until the end of it!

-Good-Fellow Thank you very much! Is good to have people like you reading our story! We write a few chapters per week, if that is not ASAP i dont know what is! LOL! I hope you will keep enjoying the story as it unfolds!

Chapter 4: Rage and Resistance

By the end of the day Erik was out of the Hospital Wing, there was not much for madam Pomfrey to do anyway, the bigger hit was taken by his confidence and pride. He could not believe that in one day he could destroy everything he had built all those years, his reputation, his relationship with his teacher and become the one the school would laugh at. And all this for what?

But he had little time to think much about all this, he had many classes. Some days later he was heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge's class. It was a surprise that Erik had not attacked her yet! He hated her so much with her cute smiles and that extremely annoying cough he sweared if it wasn't for the rest of the school he could murder her on sight.

Erik entered the classroom a bit late, he was always one of the last ones to arrive in this class. He sat in his usual desk at the very end of the room, as far away for the pink bitch as he possible could. As she was telling them to read the following chapter without talking Erik was thinking "I wish I could be exempted from this class!" He could not help thinking about how stupid and boring this class was with Umbridge.

"Why the fuck is she giggling again?" he wondered when he heard that childish little laugh once more. He drew his attention to her and quickly found out the answer to his question. That old hag had mentioned liars and punishments so there was no doubt as to whom she was speaking about. Erik didn't know how the monologue had begun, probably someone had said something and she would not miss the chance to frighten them a bit. "There will be no justifications and no forgiveness for liars and troublemakers, Umbridge was saying, but strict punishment. This school requires discipline and I will make sure it will have it! Every bad seed will have the same fate." She concluded her monologue and Erik had a bad feeling. "Same fate..? What the hell did she do to Harry?"

His searched in his memories trying to remember but with no luck. "Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me? Could it because I came in this world that the story changes?" Erik had watched many sci-fi movies and was terrified for that thought. "I must find Harry as soon as this class ends and figure out what happened. I'm not gonna let her screw up everything!"

The classroom had moved to its previous status, all students leaning above their books, pretending they're reading and Umbridge behind her desk occupied by her own stuff. Only Erik could not ease during the rest of the hour. When the bell rang he rushed out almost before anyone could even stand up and run towards the Great Hall, wishing Harry would be there.

But unfortunately Harry wasn't. "Where else would he be?" he asked himself, "What if he's too bad to get out of the Gryffindor tower? Who else can I go to?" After a minute or two it hit him "Hermione of course, I would probably find her in the library!" He started running up the stairs to go to the library without seeing where he was going.

As he was reaching the second floor he fell into someone and they both ended up on the floor. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I was in such hurry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Erik said while standing up and turned to help the other guy stand up too. "Harry! I was looking for you! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Erik, it was nothing." Harry said "Why were you looking for me, do you need something?"

Erik was helping him stand up when he saw some markings on Harry's hand "What are those?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly taking his hand away and covering them with his sleeve.

"Did that old bat do those to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Come on Harry she told everyone that she punished you. She was laughing about it!" Erik said shivering. "Let me take a look. You can trust me, I'm on your side. I believe you! I know you're telling the truth Harry, about him coming back."

"Thank you Erik, I really appreciate it. It's nice to know not everyone think I'm nuts." Said Harry allowing him to take a look at his hand.

Erik took Harry's hand and read the "I must not tell lies". He immediately remembered the item that had the ability to make those marks, "Blood quill!" he whispered a bit frightened.

"How do you know?" Harry asked looking suspicious.

"It doesn't matter Harry. All that matter is you to be okay! But that pink old bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"And she will Erik. We are putting together a special studying group, away from the teachers' eyes of course, and since you're one of the top students I would like you to help us with it. Because I don't know if I said it already I'm the teacher! Another of Hermione's stupid ideas."

"Don't say that, I think you will be a great teacher. And I'll be more than glad to help you and be there for you."

"Okay then, if you like to come the three of us was planning to meet later this day in the library to discuss about it."

"Okay I'll definitely be there!"

Later that day Erik went to the library to find them. Hermione was excited to see him and smiled at him, while Ron gave him a suspicious look not knowing if he could trust him completely. It seemed that Harry's welcome to Erik was enough for him though and accepted him in the group.

They stayed in the library and discussed about it for several hours. Hermione was planning a meeting at their first visit to Hogsmeade, early days of October, about a week away.

All four left the library thinking about the meeting. Erik was interesting to find out how many Hermione had convinced to come.

Than night when he was lying to his bed he kept thinking about all that and while he was about to fall asleep he made a note to himself to ask Luna if she was attending as well.

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**Looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 5: Jealousy

October came and Erik was looking forward for the meeting at Hogsmeade. The meeting was supposed to take place at Hog's Head, a dark and filthy inn and pub in the village. Erik arrived there with Luna, who had already agreed to go, shortly after Harry, Ron and Hermione themselves. He was very eager to see who else would show up and whether or not they would agree with what they would hear.

He took his buttebeer and went to sit down in a chair opposite to Harry when he called him over and said to him "you ain't gonna sit there are you Erik?"

"Err, that was the plan…"

"No, it isn't. The plan is to sit here with us." said Hermione with a charming smile.

"Yes right." said Ron with a hurry but didn't convince Erik he actually meant it.

"It's nice to see Luna here as well." Hermione continued, "we were worry about the possibility that no one will show up."

"Hi, how are you all? I see there're no nargls here, which must be a good sign." said Luna with her usual dreamy voice.

"Are you sure Luna? I think I saw some behind the counter!" said Erik.

"Really? I think I'll check it out just to be sure. I must take it out, if you hear me incanting don't be disturbed I'm just sending it away!" she said as she was walking towards the counter.

"Yeap, that's my Luna!" Erik said smiling.

"Your Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your Luna?" Hermione immediately asked as well.

"Yes, she's my best friend!"

"Oh…That's nice!" said Harry.

Hermione looked down at her drink and said nothing, which Erik found a bit curious but ignored.

"So, don't be anxious about the meeting. I know that they will be at least 25 people who will join us!" Erik told her.

"How can you possible know that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I already said too much, spoilers." Erik replied enigmatically.

Before Harry could ask what he meant Fred and George Weasley came through the door along with their friend Lee. And soon after 22 more people followed them in.

"The meeting could not go any better!" said an enthusiastic Hermione with a smile in her face when it was all over.

"What about the place then? Where should we be meeting? Any ideas?" asked Ron while they were returning to the castle.

"Why aren't we using the Room of Requirements? Isn't it that what you used the last time?" Erik had spoken out loud without realizing it and it was too late to take it back now.

"What last time? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"What is the Room of Requirements? I've never heard it before?" Harry said puzzled.

"Err….The last time you were in trouble", Erik tried to cover his last words, "I thought you knew about it! The Come and Go Room, at the seven floor."

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry confused. But Harry himself didn't seem to understand more. He looked Erik and shook his head "No, we've never heard of it. Seven floor you said? Where exactly?"

"It's just opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. But it has no door, so no one can see it at first. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear." Erik answered relieved as he managed to clean up after his mess.

"We should go and check it out! That's exactly what we need!" said Harry with glee.

Harry and Hermione start walking towards the castle but Ron hold Erik back saying he wanted to talk to him. "Don't wait up, I'll find you in the Great Hall." he shouted at them.

"Okay, but don't be late." Harry said back and continued with Hermione.

"That's unexpected... What do you want to talk about Ron?"

"About Hermione of course Erik."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Don't play dump on me Erik. I know what you're trying to do."

"Good for you, you might tell me as well?"

"You fancy her!"

"Err, no I don't."

"Don't lie to me, I can see what's going on the last week with you two."

"We're only talking and stuff, nothing else. I wasn't flirting with her, was she with me? And why do you care anyhow?"

Ron turned red at that moment and start shouting "Well I'm her friend, I have every right to care about her. I don't want her to get hurt that's all! Stop changing the subject okay? Hermione and I aren't the point here, she and you are, and what's going on between you! So?"

"Well Ron it's not about your wannabe girlfriend that you should be worrying about but your mate!" Erik shouted back and he walked away, leaving Ron speechless.

"Did he say what I think the said..?" Ron whisper to himself

Erik was running back to the castle and at the gates he stopped to catch his breath while he was thinking "I'm fucked..! Just fucked! I said to Ron... and to whom? TO RON! my biggest secret!"

"Damn it!" he yelled and start kicking the columns and he only stopped when the pain was excruciating. He crossed the rest of the grounds to the Great Hall limping and cursing at the wind.

As he walked into the Hall, looking for Harry and Hermione, he corrected his step. He found them at Gryffindor's table still discussing about the Room of Requirements.

"Where is Ron?" asked Hermione, "and what you two had to discuss so urgently?"

"You can ask him when he comes back."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No no, everything is perfectly fine" Erik said as Ron entered the Hall avoiding to make eye contact with him.

"Okay, now we're all here let's go see the Room." Erik said not wanting this conversation to continue.

They climbed the stairs up to the seventh floor and Erik led them to the spot where the door of the Room of Requirements was to appear.

"Okay Harry you should be the one to ask the Room for what you want!"

"Alright, I'll try" Harry responded and he passed in front of that spot three times thinking what they needed.

Suddenly a wooden door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, that's cool!" Ron said when he saw the door.

"Yeah, quite right Ronald."

"I told you so!" said Erik with pride.

"Let's go inside and see what we will find!" Harry proposed.

He opened the doors and walked inside while the others followed him.

Harry looked at the Room, "Yeap, that's exactly what we needed!"

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**Looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 6: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four

Eric was coming down to Ravenclaw's common room one morning, some days after the visit to the Room of Requirements, when he saw most of the students in front of the message board. Something was posted above all other announcements. This is what Erik read:

"_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._"

"How could I have forgotten this? I should go find the other three!" Erik thought. He ran out of the Ravenclaw's common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall where he finally found Harry, Ron and Hermione eating breakfast and discussing about the same announcement.

"We continue as planned…" Harry said to him as soon as he reached the Gryffindor table, before he could say anything.

"Oh..! Okay… How did you know what I would ask?"

"Oh come on Erik. That announcement was hanged on every board of the school. The entire group paraded to ask the same thing."

Erik felt relieved and he sat with them for a while to discuss about the meetings and Umbridge.

"So, how are we going to do it now that that old hag found out? And by the way how the heck did she find out. Are you sure no one told her?" Erik asked.

"I'm very sure none of the students ratted nothing to Umbridge. Trust me."

"But how can you be so sure Hermione?" Erik said.

"Yeah, how? I bet that Michael did it! I knew something was wrong with him." Ron said glancing over to the Ravenclaw's table.

"Don't be stupid Ronald! You're only saying then because he's dating your sister. I'm sure no one said anything because I casted a spell at the parchment we all signed. If someone says anything it'll show."

"That's really smart of you Hermione, but then we should expect nothing less from you!" said Harry with a smile, feeling proud about his friend.

Well, Harry apparently continued talking for a while but Erik couldn't actually say he listened to him. He only heard the first lines, not quite understanding them either. His mind travelled away, in a place where he was alone with Harry, and some quite explicit but not appropriate thoughts filled him. He was probably staring at Harry for quite a bit, thinking all that when he was finally forced back to reality.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" he heard Harry asking him.

"Err, yes I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted by some thoughts. You know personal stuff." Erik found himself replying. He got slightly worried and felt himself blushing which only made things worst.

"Hey! Isn't it time you get back to your House's table. It's not quite normal you sit in ours." Ron said with an annoying look at his face and stood up to make room for Erik to pass.

Erik was stunned by that but actually happy he could leave now before the blushing become noticeable, but instead of moving towards the Ravenclaw's table he exited the Great Hall. To his astonishment Ron followed him outside, gripped his arm and forced him into a hidden corner of the corridor.

"What's wrong with you man? You can't just stare Harry like that in public!"

"I didn't stare! I was just abstracted..!" Erik defended himself.

"Abstracted my ass you were! You were staring and everyone could see it!"

"I will do whatever I want Ron. Go back inside and play hide and seek with your wannabe girlfriend!" answered Erik, pushing the redheaded out of his way and rushed towards the stairs.

Luckily for Erik the rest of the day passed without any other incident and he could focus to his classes.

The following day though wasn't supposed to pass just as calm.

Early in the morning Erik visited the library to find Hermione. During the night he had remembered something critical about the communication of the members of their club.

"Hey Hermione, good morning!" he said when he found her behind some selves in the library.

"Hey Erik, good morning! What are you doing here? Harry isn't around here if you're looking for him!" Hermione greeted him with a playful 'i-know-what's-going-on-inside-your-mind' smile.

"That's not a problem, I was actually looking for you!" Erik deflected.

'Oh, okay. That's a first I think! So, what do you want to discuss?"

"I have thought of a way to communicate with our members without anyone realizing it!"

"I was just thinking about that myself. I had an idea but let's hear your first."

"What if we handle everyone some coins or something charmed with the day and hour of our next meeting. We can place on them a Protean Charm so you can change them all together."

"Oh, that's really smart Erik! No wonder you're considered to be one of the brightest minds at Hogwarts right now. I was thinking something of that sort as well, but we'll use your idea as it is. Coins seem fine and safe, galleons are the best I think. We can alter the numerals around the edge of the coins that are referring to the goblin who cast them!"

"That sounds like exactly what we need!" Erik said, "You'll deal with this then?"

"Yes, leave it on me. I'll have them ready until our first meeting and we can distribute them to the students. Don't worry about it."

"Great! I'll see you later then because I have to rush to the greenhouses for my Herbology class. Bye!" said Erik and took his way towards his Herbology class.

As Erik reached the grounds of Hogwarts he found Malfoy on his way to the greenhouses as well, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were doing the Herbology classes together.

"Hey Malfoy…" Erik said a bit anxiously, he hadn't forgotten the episode in Potions.

"Hi handsome", he replied. "Going to Herbology I guess?"

"Err, no I'm going to the Forbidden Forest to fight unicorns."

"Touchy today, aren't we? But good one!" said Malfoy laughing.

"Oh stop laughing and walk! We're gonna be late for class."

"Okay, I'm walking, I'm walking! So what's up?"

"Nothing…The usual, you know, studying, studying …oh! and don't forget, studying!"

"Really? What's all that hanging around with Potter then? I saw the way you looked at him the other day in the Great Hall."

"That's none of your business." Erik said and he speeded on towards the greenhouses leaving Malfoy to walk on his own.

This day's class was about seeding Screechsnap, not that Erik was giving much attention to it.

"He's looking at me again! I'm gonna fail in this class because of him! I cannot think straight..! Should I look back at him? I'm screwed anyway, let's at least flirt a bit!" Erik thought and turned towards Malfoy smiling seductively.

Malfoy looked a bit shock by that and aroused at the same time. He didn't break the eye contact nor did he look like he wanted to. Erik certainly didn't!

When the class ended Erik was glad they weren't dealing with deadly plants because he wouldn't have survived it.

With the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy coming his way.

"I wanna talk to you." Malfoy said and kept on walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay…" Erik said and followed him.

The blonde stopped behind one of the trees.

Erik came by him, "So, what did you want to tell …."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Malfoy gripped his face with his left hand and Erik watched as his beautiful face was coming closer and closer until their lips sealed in a kiss. That was the last thing he saw cause he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Malfoy kept on pushing on his lips trying to open them to slip his tongue inside Erik's mouth. After the initial shock Erik open his mouth willingly to Malfoy's dominant tongue and he felt him exploring his mouth as he move closer to embrace resting his hand on the blonde's back. When he moved closer he could feel Malfoy's erection rubbing on his and that made him kiss back with passion, trying to keep the contact for as long as he could. When they finally pulled back Erik looked at Malfoy's blue eyes and thought "Now what?"

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**Looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 7: Love Hurts

The week following the kiss incident there wasn't a single day that Erik didn't receive Malfoy's eagle owl with a sort note. These notes usually had only a classroom and an hour, late at night, where the stubborn Slytherin wanted to meet him. Erik with much difficulty but persistence denied those meetings through all this week. During this morning's breakfast Erik saw from a distance Malfoy's owl coming once more towards him. It landed almost on his juice and hold its leg out so he can take the note. Again there wasn't much on the parchment but a room in the dungeons and the hour of the wanting meeting, 1 hour after midnight. Eric glimpsed over to the Slytherins table and saw Malfoy staring back at him, probably waiting to see his reaction today. Erik was determined not to let himself fallen into this situation again, so he magically burned the parchment in a way Malfoy couldn't miss it. Seeing this Malfoy narrowed his eyes but made no other move at the time and went back to his breakfast.

When Erik finished his breakfast hwe went off with Luna to go to their first class of the day, Divination, to the North tower. As they were leaving the Great Hall he saw Malfoy coming his way. Despite Erik's efforts to avoid him many of the students were leaving at that exact moment and they stuck to the entrance of the Hall. Malfoy caught up with them and he grabbed Erik from the forearm pulling him to the wall of the room, cornering him in order not to escape this time. Erik tried to catch Luna's eyes but his dear friend hadn't notice him leaving her side so she had already taken the way to the stairs to the upper floors. Erik was on his own allowingso he allowed Malfoy to pull him further down the stairs towards the dungeons where they could talk undisturbed.

Without introduction Malfoy went directly to the point, "Why are you avoiding me? You've been ignoring my notes all week. Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to ask."

"What sort of answer is this? Just tell me!"

"This is the best answer I have for you."

"Don't give me this shit again, just fucking tell me! Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Because I don't want to hide all the time Draco. Do you know what your father will do if he finds out? He'll kill me and lock you in a tower or the dungeon of yourthe house or whatever!, so that'sThat's why."

"No he won't!" Malfoy replied failing to convince even without convincing anyone.

"Yeah, right!" Erik said sarcastically. "And we'll have to meet always at night, in the dungeons and without ever been able to tell anyone. Or do you intend t tell your little friends in Slytherin that you're seeing me?"

Malfoy didn't reply but looked into Erik's grey eyes. His look betrayed his feelings, even if he didn't want to, and Erik couldn't miss the honest lust he could see behind the blue abyss. Malfoy could not restrain the feelings that were overwhelming him and he began to make a move to kiss Erik. Despite Erik's own need for a kiss he often dreamt about, he managed to hold himself and push the blonde away.

"I think we are done here." Erik said with the coldest voice he could muster at the moment and tried to leave, but Malfoy wouldn't give up so easily and grabbed him ones more by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? We are anything but done here!" Malfoy said clearly irritated.

"What more is there to be said Draco? This isn't going to work and we both know it!" Erik argued while he was straggling to free his arm from Malfoy's grasp.

"How do you know that Erik? Have you tried us? We could work!" Yelled he.

"Oh Draco, I just know and so do you, we're only fooling ourselves here." Erik replied but one would notice he had given up trying to free his arm as well as walk away.

Malfoy seeing that he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips while he was holding Erik's cheek with his hand and looking deep into the other's cloudish grey eyes. Erik left himself be carried away and kissed him back. When they parted the blonde said: "Give us a chance…"

Erik was very confused with Draco's actions but also very moved by the affection these words were concealing. "I will…" he whispered

Hearing these words leaving Erik's lips Malfoy beamed with joy. He grabbed the other boy's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You mean that?" the blond asked seriously.

"I am, even if it'll come back at me like a boomerang later.."

Erik's words were sort lived since Malfoy was so satisfied by the answer he nearly kill him with deep kisses. A few minutes later that alone was not enough and Malfoy's dominant tongue was attempting to enter Erik's mouth, a permission that was easily satisfied since the brunette was just as eager. They start moving closer to one another, hands searching the familiar bodies. Once more their hard erections were rubbing and, like the last time, they start moaning between the kisses. Malfoy was moving down kissing Erik's neck, while pushing him against the wall. Erik's hands were on the other's back, almost ready to pull that green and silver shirt out. Malfoy was smiling satisfied by the sounds that were escaping the tallest boy's mouth when he heard him whispering breathless: "don't stop…". The blue eye boy started again eagerly liking and sucking Erik's neck leaving behind brown bruises against white skin. Erik on the other hand feeling the blonde's body onto his had lost contact of his senses, his mind so filled with emotions. He was trying to take the other boy's shirt off but after a while he gave up and started to scratch Malfoy's back, something he obviously liked judging by the blonde's moans.

After what it seemed like a century Erik heard steps on the corridor, "Stop! Malfoy stop! Someone's coming!"

"Fuck!" Malfoy said "What are we gonna do?"

"Hit me!" Erik replied.

"What? Why?"

"Punch me on the face!"

"No I won't!"

"MALFOY YOU BUSTARD! YOU KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER IS A DEATHEATER! WE ALL KNOW IT!"

"What are you doing?"

"Yell back at me you moron!" Erik whispered trying to make the other understand his plan.

"Oh, ok… SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy yelled back, finally understanding.

"That's better… I MIGHT BE A MUDBLOOD BUT I'M NOT A DEATHEATERS' BUSTARD! Punch me _now_!"

Malfoy took a deep breath and punched that brunette right in the jaw line. Erik pushed Malfoy away to the opposite wall just as they were hearing a well-known voice saying "Fifty points from Ravenclaw for that mr Petersen!"

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**We are still looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter but we had exams..! Pray with us we didn't fail any class!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 8: The Unexpected

The morning found Erik at the Great Hall, eating his breakfast and thinking about what happened the day before, not quite sure whether he made the right decision with Malfoy. As he was trying to clear his thoughts the post arrived and Malfoy's eagle-owl landed next to his plate. The bird stretched its leg out so Erik could take the letter and a little box that was attached to it. After releasing the bird from its burden it took off and Erik started to read the letter first, it said: "Good morning Erik, meet me after the second period class in the dungeons. D."

"D? Seriously?" thought Erik. "Like there was any chance the letter was from someone else! Besides the fact that no one else owned an eagle-owl in this school, there was the context that made it impossible anyone else had sent it.. He can be a real moron some times. Let's see what's in the box though" Inside the box was a golden quill with a green feather and a sort note saying: "For you so you can think of me even when you're writing and I know for a fact that you write a lot!"

Reading the note Erik smiled without even realizing he was doing so. The letter was a bit cold but the note had an affection he wouldn't imagine it could come from the deep blue abyss of Malfoy's eyes. Erik search for the familiar face in the crowd of green uniforms at the Slytherin table. When he found him he saw that Malfoy was smiling as well, but then it hit him.. He couldn't meet Malfoy today, at least not when the blond boy had suggested, Erik had to attempt a DA meeting then. "Great" he thought "now I have to go to the owl tower so I can send him a letter to reschedule for later. That wouldn't be necessary if he was open about our relationship. Are these the first clouds appearing?"

Erik opened his bag in order to find some ink and a piece of parchment, he already had a quill to use, the one Draco had sent him. Founding those he start writing the answer to Malfoy: "Hey Dracie, I have another obligation after the second period so we can't meet then. Can you reschedule? E. PS. Why are you signing with a D? You are the only one with an eagle-owl. Sometimes you can be a moron for a smart ass…"

Satisfied with his letter Erik finished his juice and went on his way to send it. Right after leaving the Great Hall he came across Hermione who immediately stopped him to ask about a special spell she had in mind to discuss in the DA meeting this afternoon. Erik wasn't exactly in a position to talk with her about this now, so he made the conversation as sort as possible without sounding rude or anything worse. Hermione was too close to certain people Erik didn't want to start suspecting his and Malfoy's relationship.

Later at lunch he had another visit of the blond boy's owl again. It stretched its leg out and Erik took the letter: "Dracie? We can meet afterhours, half past 12 if it's good for you… Or is too much for a perfect? D. PS. Cause I like it smarty pants."

Erik, after reading the letter, started writing an answer: "Yeah you are my Dracie babe. Like it or not. Half past 12 it is then… E. PS. You are a moron." He gave the letter to the bird and it took off, it did a circle of the hall and went to his master. "Great" thought Erik, hitting his palm to his forehead, "that stupid bird could only make it more obvious if it could speak!"

Turning his head to the Slytherin table he saw the blond boy's face turned to a mask of pure horror. "Fuck" Erik said to himself feeling his stomach turned upside down.

"Did you say something Erik?" Luna asked dreamingly from the next seat.

"Nothing Luna" answered Erik not looking at her.

"Is it about Draco?"

"What? Of course no" Erik said a little bit louder than what he intended to.

"It's quite obvious that you're looking at him"

"Fucking fuck! Leave it Luna!" Eric said and took off to the DA meeting.

Erik stormed out of the great hall not looking back, but at the entrance he took a sneak peek at Slytherins' table, he saw Pancy talking to a dreadful Malfoy who looked absolutely mad. Seeing that Erik picked up his pace to almost running up to the seventh floor feeling really guilty for what had just happened. But he couldn't finish his thoughts coz someone was calling him.

"Erik! Erik wait up!" Harry yelled.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Please tell me that you know any healing spells!"

"Sure I know some… why?" Erik answered.

"For today's DA class! I thought that Hermione told you."

"Oh.. yeah… yeah she did!" Erik lied. "Thank God I'm a nerd!" Erik thought and smiled.

Harry smiled back and said "you are getting a lot of mail lately."

"Is from my fan club.. I have a huge fan club!" Erik tried to joke off the question but it didn't work.

"Moron..! If you don't wanna tell me its ok.." Harry comment a bit annoyed

"There're from my family Harry, they want to know where I'm spending Christmas."

"Oh.. Where are you actually spending Christmas?"

"I'm thinking of going home this year."

"Where do you live? Coz from the look of your parents' owl you must have a lot of money.."

"Oh…yeah…" Erik said while feeling himself blushing, "eer, don't you think we're a bit late?"

"No"

"I agree with you, we are." Erik said while turning around and he started walking towards the wall that hid the entrance of the Room of Requirements.

"Ok, as you wish Erik. Say hi to your "parents" from me next time you'll write them." Harry said with a smirk smile and he went off to open the Room.

When they went into the Room they saw that no one had arrived yet.

"See, we're not late…we're actually the first ones to arrive." Harry said smiling. "So…"

"Hey, one of these books must have all the healing spells you need." Erik said quickly avoiding Harry's look and took a book out of its shelf giving it to Harry.

"Yeah I'm sure they do!" Harry said when he grabbed the book and tossed it behind his back.

"Aren't you gonna read that?"

"Nope" Harry answered "so…who's the lucky one?"

Erik turned red and answered "that's none of your business and besides I thought you liked Cho.. Why the sudden interest?"

Before Harry could respond the door opened and Hermione with Ron came in.

"We are not done here" Harry said.

"We certainly aren't" Erik replied with a smile.

After using and most of the time totally destroying many puppets in order for all the DA members to master the healing spells, like Bracchium Emendo and Episkey, most of the students began to take off for dinner.

Erik gathered his stuff pretty quickly trying to avoid another conversation with Harry, but he caught up with him by the door.

"Aren't you coming Harry?" Hermione shouted after them.

"Err, no. I want to talk a bit with Erik about the next meeting if you don't mind. I'll find you in the common room later."

"Ok, see you then!" She said and took off with Ron, who was eyeing Erik with a 'I'm watching you mate' look, leaving them alone.

"What is it Harry? You have any ideas about the next meeting?"

"About what? We aren't going to talk about DA!"

"Oh.. We are not?" Erik asked playing dummy.

"Of course we aren't. We left something in the middle."

"Ok then, have it your way. Aren't you interesting in Cho? What do you want with me?" Erik said stopped playing stupid.

"Yes I might be but you're my friend and I care about you. That's all."

"Yeah? Are you sure? Because I think you saw me mailing and you got jealous coz you like me the same way with Cho" Erik replied a bit cocky.

Harry looked confused for a minute or two. "No I don't…at least I don't think so… Why are you saying that?"

"I think you are and I think you know that! That's why!"

"I don't…know that!" Harry stopped talking. He was obviously trying to understand if Erik was right.

"Sure you do. What's your heart telling you?"

"What's gonna happen if I do like you?"

"You are going to find out if you do.." Erik said softly.

"What do you mean? Do you like me? Harry asked with an undetermined tone in his voice.

"What's gonna happen if I do?" Erik used the exact words that Harry had used before.

"I don't know. What could happen?" Harry said coming a bit closer.

"A lot could happen Harry. You could be with me." Erik answer softly and calming.

"Like?"

Erik moved closer to Harry taking his hand and holding it while his other hand was softly touching his cheek. Moving even closer Erik whispered "this could happen" and he kissed Harry on his lips. It was a soft kiss full of promises, showing to Harry exactly what could happen…

Erik's move took Harry by surprise, his hands rose up hanging in midair before resting on Erik's arms and he kissed back. When they parted Harry looked less confused than before.

"Yeah.. Right.. Interesting." These were the only words Harry could speak at that moment.

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Erik asked

"Good, I think." Harry answered.

"You are not sure about anything are you?"

"It's not easy I guess."

"Come find me when you are" Erik answered with a grounded voice and turned around and walked out of the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

A few hours later Erik was on his way to the dungeons to meet Draco. He found him in an empty classroom waiting for him.

"Hey there!" Draco said as Erik was moving closer to him.

"Hey Dracie!"

"Why Dracie? Of all the things you could think, why that?"

"It's cute, just like you…" Erik said smiling.

"Not as cute as you Riki."

"Riki, see! I don't mind it."

"I didn't think you would! But seriously now, it was really stupid what you did in the Great Hall. Pancy saw the letter you sent me. She knows."

"Oh…Yeah, about that…I kind of figured that myself, that it was stupid, but I wouldn't go to the owl tower again to send you the answer since we were only a few feet apart. I should be able to speak to you in public."

"So you do know that it was stupid but what if Pancy was to tell everyone or there were more that had figured out. And if there were more to figure out after today's fiasco I'm a goner and you know that. You have to be more discreet in public even if that means that you have to go to the owl tower to send me a letter."

Draco was almost screaming at Erik by that point.

"Fuck Draco, that's why I had second thoughts about us. This is no way for this to hold. I want to be able to speak to you in public, or grab your arm or whatever. I want intimacy!"

"Are you nuts? This is never going to happen! Things are bad for me as it is."

"Then this should have never had happened, plus I'm bad for you. We're over."

"NO, wait! I didn't mean it that way. I don't want us to be over…" said Draco as he cut Erik's way to the door.

"In what freaking way did you mean it then Draco? Cause that's how I got it. There's no way saving it." Erik said as he tried to go around him and exit the room.

"Just stop for a minute there, I'm not finished." Draco said grabbing Erik by the hand.

"Don't touch me!" Erik said while trying to free his hand.

"I'm not letting you go."

"I said let me go now!"

"No way."

"Ok then, have it your way." Erik said as he was taking out his wand.

"Deprimo" Erik said and he walked out of the door.

Malfoy was with his back on the floor due to the spell for a few moments. When he stood up he was alone in the classroom. "I can't believe he attacked me!" he said to himself.

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**We are still looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 9: Troubles

About a week before Christmas Erik woke up and went down at the common room early to study. A few minutes later he saw Malfoy's familiar owl outside the window. He was used to Malfoy's notes, coming early in the morning, so he just stood up, opened the window and let the owl come in and give him the letter. Just as the ones before that, it was sort: "For how long are you gonna keep up with this? It's been almost a month now. Come find me at the boathouse this afternoon, around 6 o' clock. I want to give you your Christmas gift early…"

"Oh Malfoy..! Think at least the trees you're spending to send me these stupid notes…" Erik thought.

The owl was waiting while Erik was reading the note, to take the answer back. It was obviously instructed not to leave without it, as many times before Erik took a blank piece of parchment and put it on an envelope. Just as he was ready to give the envelope to the owl Erik thought that maybe he should go to this meeting, due to Christmas spirit if nothing else. Thinking that he opened the envelope, took out the parchment and quickly wrote: "Ok, I'll be there." He gave it to the owl and it left to take it to its destination.

Erik picked up his books and started for the Great Hall to have some breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast next to Luna. He looked around and saw Harry at the Grifindores' table, he hadn't spoken to him for anything else than the DA meeting for quite a while. His thoughts were disturbed by Luna's voice.

"Hey Erik, good morning. Did you have any more letters from Malfoy before you come down?"

"What's this obsession you have with Draco? He has never sent me any letter!"

"It's quite easy to figure out he's the one sending you letters. He is the only one with an eagle owl…"

"Shut up Luna, please."

"Ok…" said Luna and continued her breakfast. "You know, I haven't seen you talking with Harry lately, and you're always leaving the DA meetings fast. You used to sit around a bit."

"Oh god Luna! You're really trying to make me angry today, aren't you?"

"I'm just curious Erik...Lately you've been abstracted." continued Luna.

Erik almost choked on his toast. "What the hell?" he thought, "if I'm abstracted enough for Luna to see…I must really do something."

"You see, I think you're in love, but I don't know with which one? Unless of course you have a serious case of nargles' attack going on inside your head..." Luna said and practically ended the conversation on her own.

Erik was pleased he didn't have to answer to that comment. "In love? Am I in love? nooo... I don't think so.. I like them very much but in love?"

Thoughts like these followed Erik during the classes and all day long he couldn't forget Luna's comments. Without realizing how the day had past it was time to go to the boathouse to meet Malfoy.

"Okay, let's see what he wants now...I only hope it's not just an attempt to win me back, cause I really don't want to or do i?" Erik thought as he was descending the many steps to the boathouse.

At the bottom of the stairs he found Malfoy sitting on bench waiting for him.

"Hey" Draco said smiling "long time no see."

"Hey Draco" Erik replied "it would have been longer if it hadn't been for Christmas."

"What happen to Dracie?"

"It's gone with the wind, after your promises." Erik answered with a cold voice as he was sitting on the bench as well.

"Why you are so harsh on me?"

"What you give you will receive. But you called me here for a gift and that's why I came, so I can give you one too."

"Oh.. yeah.. Right." Draco said and gave Erik a package "Here. Open it up, I wanna know if you like it."

Erik took the package and opened it, it was a fine pendant, shaped like a drop, the upper half was metal where the lower half was made out of blue carbuncle.

"Oooh, Draco... This is so pretty! And it is the same colour as your eyes..."Erik said that and hugged him.

"Not as pretty as you handsome.." Draco said with affection.

"Thank you Draco.. You didn't have to..."

"Nonsenses, I want to be able to do anything for you..."

"I took you something as well" said Erik while giving Malfoy his present, "it's not as pretty or as valuable but I hope it might give some colour in your life..."

Malfoy opened the present and found a scarf and a note inside. It had thousands of colours on it here and there, spots of bright colours mixing together. Before Malfoy could speak or open the note Erik said "the note is there cause I intended to send it to you at Christmas."

"Can I open it?"

"Sure.."

Draco opened the letter "For you so you can have colour in your life. E."

"Thank you very much Erik, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know.. For a day I had colour in my life..." The blond boy commented.

"Stop it Draco.."

"Why? It's the truth"

Malfoy smiled at Erik and started moving a bit closer.

"No Draco. You know this won't work...You and I can't work since you are not willing to be open about it."

"We can work Erik. I would do anything to be with you... You know I don't like men in general, it happened only with you."

Erik didn't answer. He couldn't lie to Malfoy about his feelings but neither could he fool himself into believing that hiding and meeting at secrecy was enough for him. He said so to Draco but he shook his head.

"No, don't think about that. We don't have to..." And he leaned over and tried to kiss him but Erik stopped him.

"No Draco.. This is very important to me, hiding is not an option for me. If you wanna be with me you have to do it in public, hold me, kiss me, you know the whole package."

"Ok.. Whatever you need, I already told you I will do everything for you." Draco answered softly rubbing Erik's hand.

"I don't wanna get hurt Draco, If you really mean it we are gonna walk into the Great Hall holding hands and you're gonna kiss me before we sit at our table's"

"Ok." Draco said and while he was standing up he started to wear Erik's gift. "Aren't you gonna put that on?"

Erik with his mouth half open from Draco's reaction stood up and said "aren't you gonna help me with it?" and turned around so Draco could have a better access.

After helping him with the pendant Draco hugged him and Erik started to shift so he could turn around and whisper to Draco "Thanks for doing this."

"So I'm Dracie again?"

"Yeap"

"Oh bummer.. maybe I shouldn't be doing this after all.." he said teasing Erik.

"Moron." Erik said and kissed him.

A few moments later, when they broke the kiss, Erik said: "Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner!" They started walking towards the Great Hall holding hands.

As they walk into the Great Hall no one seemed to notice them at first.

"Are you still willing to go along with this Draco?"

"Not a single doubt about it" said Draco confident and turned to Erik and kissed him.

It was like someone had pressed the mute button, every conversation had ceased and every pair of eyes was on them.

When they broke off Erik commented: "See? It wasn't so bad" and started to walk to his table with the total silence following him.

As he was sitting down everyone on the table was starring on their plates, he turned to see what Draco was doing. He hadn't fainted, that's always a good sign, but he seemed as pale as a ghost while he was making his way towards his table with all the eyes of his fellow Slytherins on him. Pancy was following him with her eyes, she had a smirk smile on her face, something that quite worried Erik.

Luna was looking at him smiling "I told you so.." she commented.

"Yeah Luna you were right, now shut your mouth!" Erik said jokingly and focused his gaze on the Grifindors' table, where Harry was sitting. What he saw made him feel a bit guilty, Ron's face was a mask of pure confusion, Hermione was shocked as well as puzzled but Harry's face was red with rage and disbelieve.

When the plates were empty, Luna with Erik left for the last DA meeting of the term. At the second floor's stairway the golden trio caught up with them.

"Can I talk with you for a minute Erik?" Harry said trying and failing to hide the rage in his voice.

"Sure Harry, don't wait for us guys is gonna be a very long minute.." Erik replied.

Harry led the way to an empty classroom. The moment the door closed behind them he turned to Erik and asked with a voice full of rage "What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Don't play that card with me!"

"Oh.. you are talking for me and Draco?"

"The fuck I am! What was that all about?"

"I'm with Draco Harry, deal with it."

"Deal with it? His father is a bloody deatheater! What the hell were you thinking? You're in the DA, you can't be with _him_!"

"To answer your question Harry, I like him, he is cute and kind when he wants to and it's none of your business"

"Hell it is my business!" Harry was looking insane by that time, yelling at Erik. "Cute? Kind? Are you talking about Malfoy we all know? He's the worst person in this school, a deatheater and an enemy to all of us! Not to mention he's supporting Umbridge. If you think you can change him you're just an idiot Erik!" Harry took a deep breath. "You'll have to choose…"

"He is already changing, you saw what he did today didn't you? And to choose what?"

"Oh yeah, he's changing!" Harry said mocking him. "What's next ha? You're gonna ask him to join us in the DA? Look, I don't care what you're doing in your personal life but you can't a member of the DA and date Malfoy at the same time, you'll have to choose. But maybe you and him are the same after all…"

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy? Go play with Cho and stop messing with other people's lives." Erik said untouched by Harry's words.

"Jealousy? No, what you detect is anger Erik. You are the one messing with my life, you kissed me and made me think all those things I never intended to. But you were only playing so go ahead, play with your new friend, Draco! I don't want to see you again in our meeting though."

"I mess with your life? Step in to the real world the one that not everyone spins around the boy who lived! You were eye fucking me for bloody months not me Harry at least Draco had the guts to speak about it! And the DA is mine as much as yours so I will come and go as I wish!"

"I was what? I don't know what you're saying and I certainly don't give a shit about Draco. I wonder though how many of the kids from the DA would still come knowing you'll be there. You see, everyone saw you and Draco at the Great Hall. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions. You're on the other side now."

"We can ask them to vote about it but I think you will be disappointed from the outcome. I always make my action knowingly coz I know things that you can't even imagine Harry so don't fuck with me!"

"You're free to try if you want to. And what the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Your puny brain is not capable to comprehend it so leave it! We should be going that minute lasted half an hour."

"No, I'm not leaving it! We're not going anywhere before we sort things out…Can't you understand we're giving a fight here? Your connection with Malfoy is practically a road leading Umbridge, the ministry and Voldemord to us, and yes most importantly ME!"

"The boy who lived is afraid? Wow! And I can't share this moment with anyone! Look harry my connections with Draco can be very beneficial for you and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Of course I'm afraid, what do you think?" Harry started but then froze. "The Order…? How do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I told you.. I know things. Can we leave now?"

"What _things_? No, not until you explain me."

"Well I'm leaving. Please don't try to stop me"

"No you aren't!" he said and stood between Erik and the door. "What are you gonna do, fight me? You're only gonna prove me right. As long as I can stop you, you're not leaving this room before you talk to me honestly."

"Ok as you wish" Erik answered taking off his wand before Harry could do anything he said "Deprimo". A very powerful wind was released from Erik's wand and tossed Harry against the door.

"Stop it Erik! I don't want to fight you, I really like you and I want to find a solution about this…"

"Neither do I Harry, I like you too.. well that was obvious from our last talk.."

"Then why did you have to mess it all up? Why couldn't you leave things as they were?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this with Malfoy, why? Do you think I enjoy not being able to trust you right now? All this is too much. You made your mind about things but now I have to deal with them…"

"Harry I will say one thing and I'm saying it with all my heart.. I would never do something what would hurt you or put you in danger.."

"Ooh, great! Another person who asks me to trust him without asking any questions, right?"

"I didn't ask you to trust me just to believe me, all your questions will be answer in time.. Please harry.."

"Give one good reason to… You were a dear friend and now you're dating my biggest enemy…"

"I did want us to be more than dear friends you know that right? And as for Draco he never asked anything about you and even if he had I would never have said anything you know that harry only with the Veritaserum he will take anything out of me."

"Yeah, that might be true… You still haven't given me a reason to simply believe you…"

"I don't have a reason for you harry.. is up to you.."

"You're only making it harder you know. But for a strange reason I think I do believe you, I don't know why…Maybe we should be going now."

"Thank you Harry, I really do."

They both started walking upstairs to the Room of Requirements, where everyone was waiting for them, some practicing on spells they had learn in previous meetings and some simply talking to each other. When they walked in everyone gathered around to listen to Harry.

"Hey everyone. We have a situation going on at the moment, so me and Erik decided to let you guys tell us what to do by voting. The vote will be about Erik staying or leaving coz of his relationship with Malfoy."

"I really love the way you speak about me like I'm not here..!" Erik tried to break the ice. "So guys as I said to Harry, Draco will take any information about us or him only by using Veritaserum and even if I was to tell something I would already had done it..! I'm not a traitor guys just in a relationship.."

"In a relationship you say, with that freak? That son of a deatheater! What the hell is your game here?" he heard someone yelling at him.

"Oh, leaving him alone, he hasn't done anything to harm us.. He did his part for us to be here, why do you want to destroy it? I'm with you Erik." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we all trust Erik but Malfoy?" said Padma Patil.

The argument continued for some time, then Harry yelled for everyone to stop and vote. Erik was very concerned all that time, since he really wanted the outcome to be on his behalf.

The voting lasted for quite a while, but eventually the result favourite Erik, even by only two votes.

"Thank you guys for the vote of confidence! I will not let you down!" then he turned to Harry and said with a smirk "told you so! What do you say to celebrate with a dual to show them how it's really done?"

"Don't push it Erik!" said Harry but in the same time he cleared the area in the middle of the room.

"You're going down Harry!"

"Not if you go down first!"

"Shall we then?"

"Okay, everyone stay back and watch out!"

"Bring it on!"

Hermione started the countdown "3… 2… 1…! START!"

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled as expected but Erik was prepped for it "Protego Maxima" Erik simply said and an orange-ish shield was created around him bouncing the spell to the wall." Confundo" Erik said but Harry dodged it jumping out of the spell's direction in midair yelling "Reducto".

The boys continued to fight for a few more minutes, followed by the screams and cheers of the rest DA members. The spells they were casting were increasing in difficulty and danger as the dual went on. At some point Erik jumped out of one of Harry's spells yelling "Confringo" causing the edge of Harry's cloak to burst in flames. Harry turned to the fire to take it out using Aguamenti when Erik, saw his chance. He casted the immobilus spell leaving Harry in a sort of stasis and he walked closer casting Petrificus Totalus. Then he finished the dual casting a restraining spell leaving Harry tied up with chains. He turned to the others saying "And that's how it's done! See you after Christmas!" As he was wiping the blood from his face he turned to Harry saying, "God Harry you really messed me up!"

_**Please rate and review if u like the story! Coz I'm feeding on reviews so i can have the power to write more!  
**_

_**We are still looking for beta reader! anyone who is interesting send me a message! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

Chapter 10: Christmas is here!

The events following the last DA meeting came to Erik on his sleep that same night as a nightmare. He woke up, in the middle of the night, sweating and as he was breathless he needed a few minutes to relax. "Oh my God" he said to himself, "is tonight _that_ night?"

He wished he was able to do something but he knew better than that. So turning and tossing was the only thing he could do. After what seemed to be ages he finally fell into a restless sleep. Next morning he woke up feeling very tired and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. As he expected the subject of everyone's discussions was Harry's dream and the Weasleys' early departure.

Erik was talking with Luna when he heard someone approaching them. "Hey, do you mind I borrow him for a few minutes?" he heard Draco's voice and turned to face him with a smile.

"Good morning Draco. Yeah, sure you can." Luna said with her usual voice and grabbed an issue of the Quibbler and started reading it.

"Hey Draco! Good morning!" Erik said returning the smile. "What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more privet to talk?" said smiling

"Sure. Let go outside! I love the snow and it's snowing..!" Erik answered and led the way to the grounds next to the frozen lake.

Erik melted the snow with a spell and sat down "See, all privet!" said smiling.

"Yeah I see!" Draco said sitting next to him.

"Soo... What did you wanna speak to me about?"

"Nothing really. I simply wanted to get out of there…"

"Why? Did anything happen?"

"Well…Things aren't exactly great but I'm handling I guess."

"Come on tell me. I've been there you know…"

"One or two started to say something but I spelled their mouths shut." Malfoy said trying to laugh about it but Erik could see he was hurt. "The one thing I can't handle is staring and whispering behind my back."

Erik hugged him and said: "Everything will be better in time, they will forget eventually."

They stayed there for a minute hugging, Erik kissed him and then pulled back and said: "Oh, I didn't notice before, you have all your body parts here! Your father hasn't found out yet, has he?"  
"No, not yet! Let's hope he'll figure it out after Christmas, or never…" said Malfoy being sarcastic.

"How about the Dark Lord? Are you safe from him? What will he do if he found out?" Feeling Draco getting tense with his words Erik said "Don't get me wrong or anything I'm saying that coz I'm concern about you Dracie…"

"What the Dark Lord has to do with anything? And why are you calling him 'The Dark Lord'?"

"How should I call him? Tom? How do you call him?"

"I don't call him anything. Why are you saying all these?" Malfoy said uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Draco. You don't have to hide from me… I'm your boyfriend, you can say anything to me and it'll stay between us."

"I have nothing to tell you Erik. Can we please stop this conversation? We can talk about something else."

"Ok, as you wish. I just want you to be safe, that's all."

"Oh, so you're concerned about me?"

"Of course I am! Aren't you?"

"Well yes, obviously I am too."

"Excellent! Now that we sorted that out what do you say we talk about the Christmas holidays? Where are you going to spend them, home?"

"If not in a graveyard, yes home."

"Stop being so melodramatic. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Okay, I'm stopping. What about you?"

"I'll go home as well.. Let's go inside, we're gonna be late for class."

The two last days of the term passed really quickly and Erik found himself on the train going home without realizing it. At King Cross's station, after saying goodbye to all of his friends, he found his parent waiting for him and they took the way home.

As soon as Erik arrived home he sat and wrote a letter to Harry, to see how he was doing:

"Hey Harry, I found out what happen, well the entire school knows actually. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. And Ron and the rest of the Weasleys of course. Say hi to Hermione from me as well and I hope everything will be alright. Erik."

He received the answering letter the next day.

"Hey Erik, everything is fine, Ron's dad is in the hospital but besides that everyone is pretty good! Greetings from everyone! It was nice hearing from you! Harry."

The days following Harry's letter Erik was struggling to pull off all the papers he had for his classes. After finishing a 2 feet assignment for Charms he set up to write a letter to Malfoy, since he hadn't heard from him so far.

"Hey Dracie, I haven't heard from you... I hope you are still alive and neither the one-who-must-not-be-named nor your father killed you! E."

He read what he had written and laughed. "I'd do anything to see his reactions when he'll read it!" Erik thought and went down for dinner since his mother was calling him for a few minutes now.

Some days later Erik got the answer: "Hello Riki! We're both lucky nobody reads my letters…! Anyway, I'm fine and well, yet. What about you handsome? Everything ok? You know my hands started to miss your body.. D. P.S. Yeah I'm still signing my letter with a D. It's cool! Deal with it!"

Erik was pleased with the letter, he feared things might change while they were away. The truth was he had missed Draco too. "These holidays will be long for all of us."

But Erik was also worrying since his last letter to Harry had not been able to reach him. His owl returned with the letter and Erik couldn't realize why it was unable to find him.

The rest of the holidays passed and nothing extraordinary happened. Erik continued to exchange letters with Draco while Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was receiving the Daily Prophet so he was sure nothing had happened to him. "With all the mad they are covering him they wouldn't miss a chance like this!" he was thinking. So time came to go back to Hogwarts, he said goodbye to his parents and boarded on the Hogwarts Express. He started to look at every compartment for Harry. He didn't find him anywhere and got really worried. The memories of the books and movies were fading away so he couldn't be sure whether Harry was alright or not. "And, after all, who says time cannot be rewritten? After all the interference I have caused sure things had changed somehow." he was wondering. Erik had sat in an empty compartment and was trying to shake up his memories unsuccessfully when Malfoy walked in interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey handsome, were have you been? I thought you'd come to see me." He said without noticing at first how shaken Erik seemed. "Hey, what's wrong? Anything happened?"

"Oh, no Draco, I'm fine! I'm just been trying to remember something and I can't. But everything is fine. Sorry I got preoccupied, not that I feel very comfy about coming where you and the other Slytherins are sitting." Erik pulled himself together again and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Ha ha ha, I bet it's something about classes, right? What you don't remember all the goblins from the medieval age professor Binn was talking about?"

"Not exactly but something like that…" Erik lied. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. How are you? Everything fine at home?"

"Yeah, storm hasn't arrived yet!" Malfoy laughed about it thought he seemed very terrified about the time that storm would come and Erik knew it.

"Shall we change the subject then? I remembered you saying you missed me but we're here for all these minutes and you haven't even kissed me yet. Was that a lie?"

"Yeah, yeah.. It is all a lie.." Draco said as he was pulling his wand out shutting the door close and making the compartment's windows darker so no one could see in it and started walking towards Erik with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing Draco? …Oh! Draco…! You're a naughty naughty boy.." Erik reacted to what Draco was doing and smiled at the blond boy.

Draco was now a breath away from Erik "yes I am a naughty boy… I thought you liked naughty boys… don't you?"

Erik didn't answer the question, he only moved even closer to Draco and kissed him full on the lips, his hands caressing the other's body trying to touch every inch of it. Draco's hands were equally eager to go through Erik's body and his mind wouldn't ease until he could feel Erik's skin against his. His restless hands were soon pulling the shirt off the other boy's back and went off exploring Erik's build six-pack and the smooth torso of the tall boy. Erik couldn't help but follow the same track as Draco so the two boys soon left their shirts aside kissing and satisfying their curious hands. Bodies pressed onto each other, breathes deeper and shorter, their hands were moving lower by the minute so the two boys lost track of time and place.

Their hard erections were rubbing against each other making the lust they were feeling insufferable for both of them. Draco's hands were the first to move down and he started to rub Erik's dick. The taller boy was moaning, which made Draco very pleased. A few moments later he pushed Erik to the seats saying "pants off..! Now!" while unzipping the taller boy's pants. Erik was more than happy to assist him before pulling the blond boy on top of him.

Draco quickly moved and started to kiss Erik's neck while listening to the sounds of pleasure that were escaping his mouth. But he lost no time there, he moved downwards licking and sucking the brunette boy's nipples. He felt him shaking and moaning even louder, especially when his hands made their way to Erik's cock feeling the wet spot that was created on his boxers.

After Draco was satisfied he continued his journey downwards to Erik's bellybutton. He started to lick it making Erik swear out of pleasure. But the blond boy wasn't done just yet, he moved even further down and took off Erik's boxers. He reacted: "Draco! What are you doing!". "Taking advantage of you of course! Oh! Aren't you a big boy..!" said Draco and started licking Erik's balls making the taller boy almost yell of shock and then of pleasure.

The two boys were brutally interrupted by a knock at the compartment door. Someone was trying to get in!

"Oh fuck! Someone's outside!" Erik said with a voice that was betraying his panic.

"Damn!" Draco was on his feet trying to put on his shirt and calm down. For Erik that was a more difficult task since he had to dress up completely and remove the blush off his face from the embarrassment. When they were both fully dressed and as decent as possible for the moment Draco unsealed the door and opened.

"What happened? We were asleep!" he tried to sound as natural as he could.

"Oh sorry boys! I was wondering if you wanted something to eat…"

"Oh…err, yeah why not…?"

_**I would love to hear your thoughts about the story so far! And of course I'm open to suggestions! If any one of you guys wanna be a beta, give me a shout!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! All the wonders of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and as much as I'd like to, I don't own Doctor Who.

_Summary_: Pedersen was a 24year old man who woke up to be an 11year old wizard inside Harry Potter's universe. Now in fifth year we follow his life at Hogwards.M for later /HP .

**_Apologizes for our long absence… We were both drown with essays and classes! We will try to upload the following chapters faster… thanx :D_**

**_Concerning the Doctor's appearance: We introduced him in the story line because of our next story which is a follow up of this story after Erik graduates.  
_**

Chapter 11

And that's only the beginning…

The next day, which was the first day of the term, as Erik was coming down for breakfast he saw Harry coming down as well, but decided to ignore him. So he continued his way towards the Great Hall. After a couple of minutes he heard Harry calling after him but continued to ignore him till he caught up with him and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, can't you hear me? What happened?"

"You have some big nerves mister! You have been ignoring my letters during the holidays and you dare talk to me?"

"What letters? What are you talking about? I never received any letter from you after the first one on the train!"

"Ok..! You know what, that's a cheap excuse! Draco answered every letter I sent him and he had a good reason not to! But you don't even remember them! I'm done talking to you Harry!"

"Oh, no boy, we are far from done here! I didn't receive any letter from you, so you can't just accuse me of ignoring you and not consider the possibility that I'm telling the truth! I'd appreciated it if you wouldn't bring up your little Slytherin friend to our conversation. I can do without!"

"Are you under some kind of spell or something? Every letter I sent you was sent back, you didn't even bother to open them! In case you don't remember, that Slytherin is my boyfriend so he will always come up! Deal with it!"

"That's because I never received any of them! I wasn't ignoring you, you know that's not me, don't you? Please, let's keep him out of this. You know I'm trying very hard to stop thinking about this.."

"I will play your game..! Why didn't you receive any of them? What do you mean by _trying not to think about it_?"

"It's not a game! I don't know why." Harry started yelling but immediately went silent for a minute. "Maybe your owl couldn't reach me where I was, I'm not sure, it's complicated… You know what I mean Erik, this situation wasn't easy for me from the start, don't play stupid.."

"My owl can reach anyone! Where have you been Harry, in an enchanted cave in the middle of nowhere? Why don't you just admit that you are in to me?"

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous! I can't exactly explain it, but there's a good chance that it couldn't come where I was!"

"Harry come talk to me when you can explain it to me and you have stopped lying to yourself! Everyone can see it but you!"

"I can't explain it now, you just have to trust me! Just like I trusted you with Malfoy! I don't understand, who can see what? You think too much of you Erik. I'm not in to you, end of story."

"Talk about it with Hermione and Ron then. If they can see it so will you…."

"Erik is everything ok there?!" Malfoy called him from the bottom of the stairs.

"No it is not Draco! But I'm trying thank you!" Erik yelled.

"Great!" Harry whispered "Aaand here he comes…! That's all we needed now"

"Hey! Stop it!" said Erik clearly irritated.

Malfoy had already got near Erik and passed his hand around his waist territorially. "Is there a problem here Gryffindor?"

"Nothing that would concern you Malfoy… This is between me and Erik!" said Harry angrily.

"Please stop it guys." Erik said desperately.

"No Erik, if Potter has a problem with you, he has one with me as well!"

"This is none of your business Malfoy, get lost!"

"I'm not going anywhere while _you_ are near him!"

"It's not me Erik must stay clear of, Death eater!" Harry turned to Erik. "Can't you see it?"

Erik at that point was actually holding Draco from attacking Harry "He isn't Harry! You can't see him the way I can!"

"Oh I can see him exactly the way he is, you are blind. Or maybe he's fucking you way too good to see it!"

At that moment Draco escaped Erik's grasp, knocked Harry to the ground and start punching him on the face. Harry threw him off of him, they both drew their wands and started cursing each other.

Erik was already at his limits so he yelled "You're both so fucked up! I can't stand this anymore!" and started running down the stairs.

Harry and Draco stopped fighting and shouted together "Erik wait!" and they ran after him.

Erik turned mid-running raised his hand and yelled "Leave me alone!" From his hand a bright light sprung and Harry and Draco crashed upon an invisible barrier. Erik never saw that, he had already walked out of the main entrance to the grounds.

"Did he just use wandless magic?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yeah and it's your fault…. God, I'm so dead…" Draco answered in shock.

"Oh fuck you Malfoy."

Erik had stormed out without thinking. Not even he knew why this fight had affected him so much. He was several yards away from the castle when he realized that he was still running. He decided that a walk would do him good, but didn't want anyone around him so he started walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

He reached the edge of the forest, cleared the snow from the ground and sat there to think for a few minutes. After a while he heard a weird noise coming from the trees, "VWORP VWORP"! He stood up looking towards the trees, searching for the its source. After a few seconds the sound stopped but Erik was still searching for where it had come from. He heard something moving between the trees and, knowing what could come out of the forest he raised his wand for protection.

The man who walked out of the tree line was looking curiously at his surroundings. He was tall with brown hair, wearing a nice brown suit. Erik was so surprised he couldn't move, "What the hell?" he thought, "This is not a teacher, what was he doing into the Forbidden Forest?" before he could say something the man spoke to him.

"Oh hey there! I'm guessing this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire then." The man said looking around. "My regulator must have issues again! That's a pity, I wanted to see how they're doing. But it's ok, I think it'd be fun here! So, you look human, where and when am I? it smells like the 20th century, am I right?"

"Look human? Smell like the…? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Erik asked confused.

"I'm the Doctor! Well, you can call me Doctor! What's your name? And why are you holding this stick at me?" the man answered without losing his smile.

"What? A doctor? You mean a healer, right? Why were you in the Forbidden Forest?" Erik asked in one breath. "Oh! Sorry too many questions…! I'm Erik. And what do you mean by stick? That's my wand..! You must have one too if you came out of there!"

"It's ok, I like questions! Though I like answers more! Healer? Oh no, I'm just the Doctor!" he said with a wide smile on his face. "The Forbidden Forest? That's an intimidating name! Why forbidden, what's in there? No, I don't have one of these, but I do have this!" the man said and produced a weird looking object and sort of scanned Erik with it. It made a strange noise like blipping. "Oh, I see I was wrong! You're not completely human after all! That's a new!"

"What?! I am human! What could I be, a fairy?" he said trying to be funny, this man was starting to make him uncomfortable. "That thing you have shouldn't been working here.. It uses electricity, right? Only magic works here."

"No, you're definitely not a fairy!" the man said laughing. "Although you're not exactly human either! I guess we'll figure it out later…" He stopped and thought for a few seconds. "Well, you're neither right or wrong about my sonic screwdriver, but as you can see it works! Now, magic…Don't be an idiot! Magic is nothing more than science..!"

Erik's eyebrows shot up in surprise and just raised his wand aiming at a fallen branch and said "_wingardium leviosa_". The branch rose several feet from the ground and Erik looked at the Doctor with a crooked smile.

"Oh now that's just rubbish! This is not magic, anyone with high brainwaves could do that!"

"Ok then..! How about this?" Erik aimed at the ground and said "_Aguamenti". _A powerful jet of water burst out of his wand and created a small pond between the man and the boy.

"Well, that's a nice tab! But you'll need a bit more than that to convince me that you're a wizard!" the Doctor said amused.

"You asked for it Doc.." Erik said a bit irritated and once again raised his wand but this time aimed at a tree at the edge of the forest and simply said "Bombarda". With a loud crack a couple of trees exploded outwards.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled at him surprised. "Maybe you're an alien wizard, you may even be the last one, since I've never seen anyone before. That doesn't mean I won't stop you if I have to! So be careful!" the Doctor said becoming all very serious suddenly.

"Stop me from doing what? I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to prove you wrong.." Erik apologized.

"Stop you from doing anything bad! Any man, alien wizard or time lord shouldn't be blowing up trees for fun!"

"Bad? You have the wrong man here Doc. I'm with the good guys and a student, besides that wasn't even an evil spell, there are spells that could kill a man at the blink of an eye."

"Student? So that big castle is your school, right? Maybe I should come inside and talk to your teachers..! Any action can kill if done wrongly young man! Fighting is wrong no matter the cause." The Doctor seemed like he wanted to say more, but a noise coming from the Forest stopped him mid-way. "No! That's the emergency bell, something's wrong with the vortex…!" He started running back into the Forest, "I'll be right back!"

Erik lost sight of the Doctor but after a few minutes he heard that strange noise again. He was gone. He waited for a while but the man never came back, nor did he hear the noise. So he decided to go back to the castle since he had classes to attend to. He was determined to go to the library during the lunch break to find more about the man.

Erik was paying much attention to his classes this morning. His mind was with the Doctor, hoping to find more about him in the library. When the classes ended with rushed to the library and started searching. But learning more about this mysterious man was more difficult than Erik could imagine. For the rest of the day he searched, but came up empty. He went to dinner and promised to himself to come back tomorrow and then next day if he had to…

As Erik walked in the Great Hall both Harry and Draco looked up but Erik ignored them and sat down to the Ravenclaw table to eat. Draco approached him but before he could say something Erik raised his hand stopping him. "Don't say anything, just leave. Now!"

"No, I won't go. I want to talk to you." Draco said.

"Leave or I will hex you away!" Erik said without really looking at him.

"Fine, we'll talk later…" Draco said and went back to his table.

The following days Erik spent all of his breaks at the library searching for the strange man but to his surprise he found nothing again. He searched in every book he could think of, there was no mention of a man named Doctor, or a _sonic screwdriver. _He even searched the old Daily Prophets and every other magazine there was, but still didn't find anything. He decided to go to professor Flitwick and ask him for access to the restricted section. He was unsure though whether he should talk to him about the man. He decided not to, maybe later he had find something.

Flitwick had no problem giving him unlimited access to the library, he didn't even ask precisely what Erik was looking, the mention of an academic search for ancient hexes was enough.

Erik had in mind to return to the library on Saturday in order to have ore time, so he went about his classes as usual. One morning, as he was on his was to Ravenclaw's common room through a narrow corridor on the third floor, he stumbled upon Draco.

"Enough is enough Erik!" Draco said almost from the other end of the corridor. "You've been avoiding me ever since that incident with Potter. We must talk!"

"Ok, let's talk then."

They moved to an empty classroom nearby. As Draco closed the door he said, "Why have you been avoiding? What's wrong?"

"What was that fiasco with Harry and you? You are not five years old Draco."

"It wasn't a _fiasco_ Erik. I can't stand him that's all. I don't understand why you were so angry though. It didn't seem like a nice little chat…"

"Yes I was angry at him but I had a reason to. And before you ask is none of your business."

"It's every bit my business!"

"And why is that?"

"Cause you are my boyfriend, not his."

"You don't own me Draco! I have a life as well as you."

"Own you? I never said such thing…" Draco started but then said, "Why is this about me doing something wrong? He was the one to insult me and I only wanted to protect you!"

"It's not about you. You interfered when we were talking and we were both angry at the time. We both asked you to leave…" Erik moved closer to Draco, placed his hand to his face and said "I know you want to protect me but I'm fully capable to protect myself."

Draco pushed Erik's hand of his face saying "Or maybe you wanted me to leave you two alone. After all you have a life without me…"

"You're jealous!" Erik said smiling "I'm with you Draco, I don't need anyone else, I hope you know that…"

"I don't know… What if I am?"

"I like it.. That's all." Erik smiled.

Draco smiled awkwardly, "So you like torturing me... That's interesting…"

"Torturing? That's a harsh way of putting it… But yeah I like it" Erik teased him. "But seriously you don't need to be jealous."

"Not harsh at all! I'm suffering every time I see that lusting look upon his face, every time he's touching you or talking to you."

Erik walked towards Draco and hugged him and kissed his lips softly whispering "I only want you…"

"You better..! Cause I want you more than you think!"

The two boys had no idea this conversation had been overheard by Pancy, who was standing outside the door since they walked in. She was shocked by what she had heard but also pissed at Draco and was already planning her revenge. As she was leaving she whispered to herself "I'll make you pay for this Draco Malfoy. You were supposed to be mine!"

_**I would love to hear your thoughts about the story so far! And of course I'm open to suggestions! If any one of you guys wanna be a beta, give me a shout!**_


End file.
